Hunger Games Twist
by TeamLeoV247
Summary: "What do you want, Cato?" Katniss spat. He grinned. It was a mischievous smile that scared her in a way. Two other careers came out through the trees. Clove and Marvel, who each held a pile of rope and a knife. "I want you." Cato sneered. (All the Careers are still alive) Rated T for Teen.
1. Chapter 1

** I own nothing. All the credit goes to Collins**

**-TeamLeoV247**

Katniss sprinted through the woods. The trees blurred around her. Her leg throbbed with pain where the fire burned her. Katniss had to get

the bow. She was unarmed. Glimmer had the bow and there had to be a way to get it back. Katniss heard a noise behind her. She whirled

around to see if there was any fire, and ran into something hard and warm. She fell to the ground. The mass was too soft and short to be a

tree. She felt a heavy object press against her chest. The world spun around her. When she could see straight, she glanced up at the figure.

Cato stood, unaffected and armed with a knife as long as Katniss' thigh. He had his foot pressed to Katniss' chest, making breaths escape

her.

"What do you want, Cato?" Katniss spat. He grinned. It was a mischievous smile that scared her in a way. Two other careers came out

through the trees. Clove and Marvel, who each held a pile of rope and a knife.

"I want you." Cato sneered. Katniss writhed under the weight of his foot, but it was no use. He pressed her harder. Katniss gave an

exasperated gasp, her lungs desperate for air. Marvel grabbed Katniss' left wrist and began wrapping it in hordes of rope. Cato stepped off of

Katniss. For a miraculous moment, Katniss filled her lungs, but Cato moved his hands to her throat, squeezing tight. Katniss gritted her teeth.

After a few minutes of struggling with rope and knots, Katniss' hands were unfortunately bound securely behind her back. Cato's hands were

still pressed at Katniss' neck. Red and yellow spots danced before her eyes. Finally Cato loosed his hands, but he and Marvel shifted to hold

her shoulders. Clove stood before Katniss on the ground and pulled out a knife.

"Clove..." Cato started.

"Please, just one cut?" Clove pleaded. Cato sighed.

"Fine. Just one cut, but make it a good one." Clove walked around Katniss, inspecting her like she was for sale. She kneeled down next to

Katniss' leg and slowly pulled the frayed fabric away from the burn. The sudden movement made Katniss flinch in pain. Clove ran the sharp

knife around the burn and then sunk the knife in. Katniss screamed but it came out more like a high-pitched rasp. The pain was like nothing

she had ever felt. The whole world was washed in yellow except for the dark red that flooded her leg. Darkness swept over her. She felt the

grip on her shoulders tighten, and then nothing. Nothing at all.

_**Oooooooh! Suspenseful! I 'll update soon.**

**Thanks**

**TeamLeoV247**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for the update... I way really busy.**

**Thanks for being patient.**

**-TeamLeoV247**

Katniss woke up to see a blazing campfire. She attempted to wipe the sleep out of her eyes, but found them heavily bound at her sides. She

was propped upright to a tree, no doubt, and her waist was almost on the ground. Katniss wiggled in the mass, but found no luck. Cato

appeared in the corner of her left eye.

"Let me go!' Katniss rasped. The words felt weird coming out of her mouth, like she hadn't spoken in days. Her tongue was dry and pastey.

Cato paced in front of her, mocking her freedom.

"They want a good show." Cato sneered. "I promised them a good show, and you will be the main event." He kneeled down and smacked her

across the face. It was a good rough smack Tears formed in Katniss' eyes. The pain was too overwhelming.

"You know it's stupid to start a fire that big..." Katniss spat.

"It's all part of the plan." Cato stated.

"What plan?"

"If anyone thinks they're smart enough to take us on, they'll be attracted to the campfire. Then we kill them." Cato laughed. "And you get a

front row seat." He pulled out a fairly large knife and started whittling a stick. Katniss watched as the fire illuminated his face. After about ten

minutes of carving the stick, it was about as sharp as an arrow. Cato tossed it at the ground and it stuck upright like the ground were wet

clay. Katniss' heart dropped down to her stomach. There was no way out of this trap. Cato and the other careers were going to kill her. All

for a good show.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the last one was so short...**

**I'll update soon.**

**Thanks,**

**TeamLeoV247**

Katniss sat tied to the tree, lost in her thoughts. She thought about Rue. How Rue was surviving on her own, if she was just climbing trees

and probably starving. She thought about Peeta. Was the "star-crossed lover" just a stereotype? Katniss felt a pang of sadness. It was

more than a stereotype, but Katniss would never get to prove it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a terrifying cannon. The noise itself wasn't

terrifying, the thought of death was. It could be Rue, or Peeta. The sound of laughter rang through the clearing. Soon, the faces of Glimmer,

Clove, and Marvel, peaked through the trees.

"Man, Cato. You should've seen the look in that girl's face!" Clove exclaimed. Katniss saw Marvel's bloody knife.

"Which girl?" Cato asked.

"Just the one from district one."' Glimmer laughed. She sat down next to the campfire, setting down her bow and pulling a dead rabbit out of

her pack. She stuck it with an arrow and held it out over the fire. Soon the smell of the cooked rabbit floated through the air. Katniss realized

how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten anything since... since... She didn't remember. She had drank that water, but that was... how many

days ago was that? She was shot back into reality when the fire made a popping noise. Cato stood up and whispered something into Clove's

ear.

"She doesn't deserve it..." Clove protested. Cato made a wide hand gesture. Clove sighed in disapproval.

"Well, they want a good show, so might as well keep her from starving..." Clove walked over to her pack and pulled out a handful of berries.

"Cato, can I feed her the nightlock?" She pleaded.

"No Clove. Just keep her alive." Cato sighed. Clove rummaged through the pack again and pulled out a small roll. It must've been a gift from

a sponsor. She walked over to Katniss and shoved the roll at her.

"Make it last. You aren't going to get anything else for a while." Clove whispered in her ear. She untied Katniss' hands and placed the roll in

her hands. Marvel walked over and pointed a knife at her.

"No funny business..." He murmured. Katniss slowly ate the roll. When she had finished, her hands were grabbed and tied behind the tree

again. Katniss watched the crackling fire until she couldn't keep her eyes open. She slowly drifted to sleep, her head resting uncomfortably on the tree.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the confusion last chapter. It was the girl from district 8, not one. Thanks****_ K-chan's Kisses_**** for pointing that out for me. **

**Thanks for waiting**

**-TeamLeoV247 3**

Sun poured in through the trees as Katniss slowly lifted her head to find all the careers still sleeping. Her head was pounding and her hair

askew, running down her face. Katniss took a longer look at the careers. Clove had her head pushed into Cato's chest, snuggling against him.

Gross... Katniss thought. Suddenly she heard a snap of a twig behind her. Glimmer sat up, almost instantly, and pulled for the bow. The

person froze, then made a mad dash the opposite way. Glimmer shot the bow and Katniss's heart dropped down to her stomach. She

looked at the dying face of Foxface. Then the defining cannon sounded. That jolted the rest of the careers awake.

"What happened" Cato asked, still phased with sleep.

"Glimmer shot Foxface." Katniss answered for them.

"That was just a warning Katniss Everdeen." Glimmer spat. Katniss flinched when Glimmer used her full name. "We could do the same to

you."

"You're right" Cato said. "'The gamemakers want a good show. Lets give them that starting now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. I had a certain direction I wanted the story to go in.**

**Thanks for being patient. **

**-TeamLeoV247**

* * *

Cato walked over to Katniss, holding up his knife. He held it so it was barely touching her nose. He dug in the tip just a little, but enough to

cut the skin. A soft trickle of blood made its' way down Katniss' face. Then he whisked the point away, slicing her nose. It left a thin shallow

cut on the surface, making Katniss gasp. Cato then pointed the knife at Glimmer and Marvel.

"Go find her equals. The boy Peeta, from district 12 and the girl Rue from 11." Cato commanded. "Bring them back here and kill them in front of

us, particularly her." Cato said "her" like it was the least he would call Katniss. Glimmer and Marvel dashed off into the woods, heavily armed.

The blood ran down Katniss' face now, gathering in her mouth. She spit it out, trying to get rid of the foul taste. She watched as Cato walked

over to the fire, holding a metal bucket. He filled it with hot ashes from the fading fire. Without any warning, her flung the coals of the fire at

Katniss landing directly on her. The coals stung and Katniss screamed as they burned through her already-charred clothing. Blood sprouted

from the burn she already received on her leg. Out of her tear-blotched eyes, she saw Cato dip the bucket in for another round. To her relief,

Clove put her hand against Cato's chest, stopping him. He dipped his hands in the cool warm, but not hot, ashes and smeared them under

Katniss' eyes, looking like warpaint. Cato walked back over to Clove and she said something to Cato. The throbbing in her head made it feel

like she had a second heart. Clove opened her jacket, showing off about a dozen of knifes. Some were small and dainty, and others looked

like they could carve a roast. She pulled a medium-sized one out and aimed directly at Katniss' face.


	6. Chapter 6

**This one's kinda short. Sorry for the mix-up in the last chapter. **

**I'm still kinda new to this. **

**Thanks for all the comments and follows**

**I love you all.**

**-TeamLeoV247 3**

* * *

Katniss knew she was dead as Clove pointed the knife. She writhed in the tight bonds, where she was slowly losing circulation. Clove had dead aim. Katniss

remembered watching with jealousy as she hit the target in the center. Clove took a moment to aim, then let the knife fly. It smacked into the thick bark, only

centimeters above Katniss' head. It took all her nerve to not flinch. Clove pulled out another knife, this one smaller, and aimed lower. Katniss squeezed her eyes

shut and the knife sailed and landed below her armpit. Then Cato pulled a knife out about as long as her middle finger. Clove didn't hesitate. She flung the knife

and it hit the center of Katniss' stomach. The pain wasn't as bad as the coals, but it was enough to make her gasp for air. Clove walked over and pulled the

knives from the trees but when she came to the one in her stomach, she yanked it out fiercely. Katniss screamed as her vision tunneled.

"Clove..." Cato called. "That's enough. Let her be." Katniss made a weak sound of gratitude. Blood poured out of the stab in her stomach. Suddenly two

cannons went off.

"Those were probably your little friends." Cato spat. As much as Katniss hated Cato, she wanted to believe Peeta and Rue were alive but them against Marvel

and Glimmer... Katniss hung her head and tried to keep back tears, but they forced and soon, Katniss was crying and helpless.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to update... I thought I had posted another chapter, but that's just me being ADHD... Ha ha ha. **

**Thank you Sundragons9 for the suggestion. **

**TeamLeoV 3**

* * *

Hours later, the sun started to set in the sky. Katniss sat parched, and barely awake until Glimmer burst through the trees, sobbing.

"Glimmer calm down." Clove instructed. "What's wrong?"

"Glimmer. Where's Marvel?" Cato demanded. Glimmer cried even harder.

"He-he..." She sobbed. "He was killed by the boy from district 11."

"Thresh?" Katniss breathed. Glimmer shot Katniss a murderous look.

"Then-then who was the second cannon?" Cato asked. Glimmer took a deep breath. "Thresh died after he killed Marvel. He was allying with

Peeta and Rue." Katniss felt a wave of relief flood over her. It wasn't Peeta. It wasn't Rue. To Katniss' surprize, Glimmer walked over to her

and punched Katniss square in the jaw.

"This is all your fault!" She screamed. Blood oozed down Katniss' chin.

"It's not my fault!" Katniss sobbed, spitting out blood. Glimmer punched her once more, this time, in the nose. Dark red seeped down her

neck. Glimmer raised her fist, like she was ready to strike again, but instead, she lowered it and sobbed again. From that point, Katniss

wavered in and out of consciousness. She was so thirsty, her tongue felt rough and scratchy like sandpaper. Katniss vaguely remembered

seeing the faces of Marvel and Thresh appear in the sky, though she remembered Glimmer's cries when it happened. The fire died down as

Clove, Cato, and Glimmer settled down to sleep. Sleep sounded pretty good to Katniss too. Her eyelids uncontrollably fell over her eyes,


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the last one being short. I changed the story from K to T. **

**Thanks for all of you who help!**

**TeamLeoV247**

Katniss woke up to murderous screams. She jolted awake to see Cato holding Glimmer by the neck.

"You killed her!" He screamed. Then Katniss noticed Clove. There was an arrow lodged in her stomach. Glimmer had killed her. Katniss didn't

even hear the cannon sound. Glimmer was lifted into the air.

"Please... Cato-" She choked out.

"No!" He cried. "Why did you do this?" No response from Glimmer. "WHY?" He screamed.

"Win the Hunger Games..." She gasped. "Those- those were Marvels l-last words to m-me. Win for me."

"NO" He screamed. He squeezed his massive hands tighter around Glimmer's neck until she hung loose in his arms. Then he screamed into

the darkness. His voice almost drowned out the cannon. He sank to the ground, pressing his head against Clove's chest. His sobs shook her

whole body. Katniss felt his pain. The moment when she was told about her father, the months upon end when she had to support her

family, Katniss cried for hours. This is how Cato felt now. Katniss didn't want to feel sorry for him after all she did to her. _ He's the enemy_ She

thought. As if Cato could read her thoughts, he glanced over at her. She quickly hung her head loose to look like she was sleeping.

"I know you're awake Katniss." He hissed. "I should just kill you now and save your pain for later." He advanced on Katniss, who had

brought her head up. It was hard to see Cato in the dark, but his eyes were bloodshot, and his face was blotchy. Clove and Glimmer lay limp

behind him. He lifted his knife to Katniss' face and she tried not to flinch, but she was truly afraid. The knife was pointed at Katniss' neck. He

was about to drive it in, but instead, he fell to his knees and sobbed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah, the long and suspenseful chapter- enjoy**

**TeamLeoV247**

Katniss couldn't help breathing a sigh of relief when Cato lowered his knife. After he finished crying at Katniss' feet, Cato dragged himself over

to the fire and fell asleep. Katniss sat soundlessly staring at the campfire. She closed her eyes, wishing of sleep, but couldn't fall. Instead,

Katniss gazed around the camp, looking into trees and looking at the moon. Her heart jumped when she saw Rue's face perched in the trees.

She blinked. This couldn't be happening. Katniss almost called out her name, but Cato might wake up. Rue put her finger to her lips, and

pointed to the bushes. She mouthed the word "Peeta". Peeta was here. Rue silently shimmied down the tree, and Peeta appeared out of the

bushes where he was hiding. He had acquired a long knife, but his face broke out in a smile as soon as he saw Katniss. Then his smile

disappeared when he saw Cato. Rue slowly made her way over to Katniss and tried to untie her from the tree. Peeta walked over to Cato,

who was still sleeping. Suddenly, a twig snapped where Rue was and Cato slowly lifted his head. Peeta tried to hide behind something, but

there was nothing. Faster than anything, Cato sprang at Peeta and knocked him off his feet. Peeta's knife flew out of reach. Peeta cried out

as Cato had the advantage, pressing his hands against his neck. This was exactly how Cato approached Katniss the first time.

"No!" She cried and struggled against the rope.

"Katniss!" Rue warned. ""Be careful!" Rue sawed at the ropes and two came undone. Peeta struggled for control, but continually found

himself at the bottom. Finally, he saw an opportunity and kicked Cato's legs out from underneath him. Cato fell on his face. Peeta scrambled

to his feet and quickly retrieved his knife. When Cato had gotten up, Peeta had the knife to his neck.

"Surrender." He growled, which was un-Peeta-like. Cato made no sign, being careful of the wicked-sharp blade. Peeta jabbed the knife

inward, and Cato fell to the floor. No cannon. The last roped fell off of Katniss, and she surged forward to Peeta. "Katniss!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, his face showed horror. He cried out in pain in surprize, and fell to the ground. The cannon sounded.

"Peeta!" She screamed. She immediately knelt down to feel his pulse. Nothing.

"Katniss! Watch out!" She turned around to meet Rue's gaze, and instantly regretted it. Cato had managed to his knees, and was able to

raise his knife to Katniss' thigh. Katniss cried out. "Katniss!" Rue screamed. Blood poured down her leg.

"You..." Cato wheezed. "You thought you could stop me."

Katniss turned to Cato. Quicker than she should be able to, Katniss lunged at him, wrestling the knife out of Cato's grasp. He stumbled

backward in surprize. She stabbed it into his chest and he fell to the ground again. Immediate cannon. There was a long silence. Rue ran to

Katniss and they embraced.

"Katniss! Your leg!" Rue exclaimed. She slipped away from the hug. "I know I have some medicine somewhere-"

"No." Katniss said. "Rue, do me a favor. Win the Hunger Games for me." Rue started to protest, but Katniss put a finger to her lips. "Rue, I

love you. You were meant to win." Katniss started.

"But Katniss-" Rue stammered. Wet, hot tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Tell my mother I love her. Don't let Prim starve. You and Prim..." Katniss choked up. "Get to know Prim." Rue started to sob, but choked out

four sad notes. The Mockingjay song. Katniss' eyes fixed on the horizon. The sun was just peaking.

"Rue-" Katniss choked. "I love you." She felt life slipping away. Her world slowly turned white. Katniss saw her father, and Peeta, smiling at

her. And then she was nothing.


	10. Chapter 10- Epilouge

**And here you have it- the Epilouge**

Rue stared at Katniss' lifeless face, forcing back sobs. She raised three shaky fingers, kissed them and pushed them in the air. A rusty voice

came over the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. The winner of the 74th Hunger Games!" Rue slowly stood up and looked at the sky, where a large hovercraft started to

descend towards her. I love you. Katniss had said. She would take care of Katniss' family.

* * *

**This is my first complete Fan Fiction. Those of you who enjoyed this, tell me what to write next!" I would love suggestions!**

**I write about-**

**-Percy Jackson**

**-Hunger Games**

**-Divergent Series**

**-Harry Potter**

**If there is a book series you want me to read, PM me TeamLeoV247**

**Thanks so much! **

**TeamLeoV247**


End file.
